


you've got a heart as loud as lions

by mychemicalclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Panic, Vulnerable Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalclifford/pseuds/mychemicalclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you gay?” It’s his father who asks, finally saying something. Luke looks at him sharply but his dad’s face is just as warm and intent, ready for whatever Luke has to say. Luke knows then, with certainty, that his family won’t ever judge him or condemn him for what he is. Stupid, again, to think otherwise. </p><p>“Yeah.” Luke confesses quietly. </p><p> </p><p>The one where the Hemmings brothers walk in on Luke and Michael making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a heart as loud as lions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I have no extra time to be writing yet, somehow, another Clemmings oneshot appears. This one is inspired entirely by a tumblr post I recently read where someone wondered what would happen if Luke's brothers walked in on him having sexytimes with Michael. I wondered too and here we go! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing about Luke's relationship with his family, which I think it's rather sweet, so I hope you enjoy what I've written :-)

Luke moans as Michael sucks another kiss into his neck. He loves the way his body feels when he and his boyfriend make out like this. His skin is burning hot, flushed with need, his stomach dipping and tightening in arousal, his brain turned to nothing but mush, pulsing _Michaelmichaelmichael_ through his veins. There is nothing else but the boy he is very much in love with, marking him with love bites, leaving his mouth swollen and thick to show the world that Luke belongs to him (in the only way he could).

He isn’t quite sure how they survived the first two years of their friendship without kissing. Or _why_. Sometimes Luke thinks back to those days before he and Michael started sneaking around and curses his own stupidity. He remembers the times of frustration, the moments of inexplicable jealousy on both sides, the all-around misery that goes with secretly being in love with your best friend-slash-bandmate and not doing anything about it. _Stupid_ , he thinks.

Now, Luke gets to pull Michael down and slip his tongue into his mouth instead of just thinking about it during interviews or on stage (or other inappropriate places where Luke shouldn’t have been thinking such thoughts). He can’t keep himself from smiling into their kiss, causing Michael to break away and eye him in amusement. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing,” Luke shakes his head. He tugs on Michael’s shoulders to get him back to their seriously awesome kissing but this time he doesn’t budge. “Mikey,” Luke pouts.

“Tell me first,” Michael counters.

Luke sighs, giving in pathetically easy. “I’m just happy. Okay? I’m really happy, here, with you.”

“Dork,” Michael mocks. Of course. But now his usual teasing is followed up by a quiet, “You make me happy too.”

“Aww,” Luke starts, but Michael shuts him up with another deep, perfect kiss.  

Luke quickly loses himself again in the bliss that his boyfriend’s embrace brings him. The world shrinks down to contain only his bed. Luke is gone when Michael aligns his cock with Luke’s through their jeans and grinds his hips down with no mercy. Luke moans into his mouth, his fingers pulling at the boy’s red hair. His legs wraps around Michael’s waist, meeting every thrust of his boyfriend’s body with as much fervor as he always did. Two months in and Luke still isn’t tired of their secret little routine: kissing, grinding, making each other come in their clothes, then cleaning up and cuddling afterwards. It’s definitely better here in Luke’s bed than in random hotel rooms, but Luke would take Michael anywhere he could get him, with no complaints.

Michael, he knows, would happily take things a final step further, but Luke isn’t ready for that just yet. Most days he’s still trying to wrap his head around having his first boyfriend and the complications that said boyfriend is also in a band with him. Luke is sure he wants Michael to be his first (though sadly he wouldn’t be Michael’s) but there’s a lot Luke needs time to get comfortable with first.

Even without sex, it’s still good. So good, with Michael running his hands over Luke’s stomach and sucking on his tongue, that neither of them hear the sudden noise from the hallway.

Luke’s bedroom door bursts open. “Lukey, look at what Mom—”

Luke stiffens beneath Michael when he hears his brother’s voice. Michael quickly pulls away and moves off of him, but it’s too late. When Luke reluctantly opens his eyes he sees Jack and Ben’s stunned faces staring back at him, frozen in the doorway.

Michael’s parents knew about his bisexuality before he and Luke had even first kissed. He told them about Luke the first chance he got, with no problem, but the only people Luke had told were Calum and Ashton—and that had been with Michael, at his side. Slowly, Luke has been coming to terms with being with a boy, after spending the first eighteen years of his life sure he was straight. He had been too scared to tell his mom yet, who he told everything to, let alone the rest of his family.

“It’s okay,” Michael breaks the dead silence, whispering into Luke’s ear. He places a soothing hand over Luke’s. “It’s okay, Luke.”

But it isn’t. Jack looks away from his brother’s face while Ben clears his throat nervously. “We’ll just, um…tell you later.”

Jack leaves the room without another glance and Ben shuts the door softly behind them.

“Oh God.” Luke buries his face into his hands, his whole body shaking. He can hear his heart drumming in his ears, swells of panic rolling through him with each beat.

“Luke, no.” Michael’s arm winds around his back. Luke curls into him gratefully, needing the safety of Michael’s arms around him. “Don’t be upset. They were just shocked. They’ll get over it.”

“No, no.” Luke’s voice cracks as tears burn behind his eyes. “They weren’t supposed to find out like this! I wanted to tell them, soon but n-now…now they’re gonna hate me.”

“ _No_ ,” Michael says fiercely. “No one is going to hate you, Luke. No one could ever hate you, especially not them. Your family loves you. Just give them a chance to process it, you’ll see.”

Luke bites his lip, just barely holding in a sob. He’s terrified, even if he knows deep down Michael is right. His family has always been his biggest supporters, full of love and advice and comfort whenever Luke needed it. But after the look on his brothers’ faces…he’s scared that this might be different.

“Shh.” Michael tightens his hold, as if he could protect Luke from anything with just his arms. Luke wishes so badly that was true. “I know you weren’t ready to tell them yet, but you aren’t alone, Luke. I’ll talk to them with you, just like with Ash and Calum. If you want.”

“I can’t,” Luke whispers, burying into Michael’s neck. Just the thought of facing them now kickstarts his panic and leaves him dizzy. “I can’t, Mikey. Not yet. I can’t see them after t-they—”

“Okay,” Michael concedes, kissing the top of his head. “Whenever you’re ready, babe, we’ll go. Not until then.”

They lay back down in Luke’s bed, as his heart starts to slow down. Luke’s exhausted, suddenly. Before he has the chance to fight it his eyes are closing and he’s asleep.

 

* * *

 

 “Luke.” Something rattles his shoulder, forcing him out of his dream. “Luke, babe. Time to wake up.”

His eyes open to Michael’s face, wonderfully close as he lays on his side, facing Luke. “Hi,” Luke whispers, rubbing the sleep away.

“Hey.” Michael pecks his lips. He smiles at Luke’s pout when he pulls back. “No time for that now. Your parents are waiting for us downstairs.”

Luke’s heart jumps. Instantly the memory from only a few hours ago slams into his head. “They…they wanna talk about it?”

Michael nods, watching him. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No,” Luke says. He hates himself for the flash of hurt in Michael’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he hastily adds. “I think it’s better if I talk to them alone.”

“It’s okay.” Michael kisses him again, longer this time, and Luke sighs into it contently. Too soon Michael pulls away and winks at him. “Good luck, babe.”

Luke walks him to the door, watching until Michael drives away and he has to face the music. His parents and brothers are all sitting in the living room waiting when he walks in. His mother quickly shuts off the television as everyone faces him. Luke’s face burns under their stares. He can’t even look at Jack or Ben, remembering what they must have seen: Michael straddling him, Luke grinding up into him, indecent noises streaming from both of their mouths. _Oh God_.

“Luke,” Liz says softly. Her gaze is warm and reassuring, promising that no matter what Luke says, she is there for him.

“I’m sorry,” Luke bursts. A painful lump forms in his throat, threatening tears again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept this from you. I just…I wasn’t ready to tell you.” He shakes his head, peeking at his brothers shyly. “I wish you didn’t have to find out like this.”

“Us too.” Jack says, smiling.

He’s joking, but Luke can’t laugh right then. “Sweetie, it’s okay.” Liz returns his attention to her. “We’re not upset. I’m just worried why you felt like you had to hide this from us.”

Luke feels shame creep up as he looks at her. So far, there hasn’t been practically anything he hasn’t been able to tell his mother. They had a special relationship, with him being closer to her than his brothers are. She was the first person he wanted to tell after he and Michael first kissed months ago—the person he wanted to turn to about his confused feelings, his fears, and his absolute joy. But whenever the chance did come up, Luke could never get the words out.

“I’m sorry,” He says again, this time just to her. “I didn’t know how to say it to you. I was scared and wasn’t even sure about it, myself.” He takes a breath and admits, “I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“Are you gay?” It’s his father who asks, finally saying something. Luke looks at him sharply but his dad’s face is just as warm and intent, ready for whatever Luke has to say. Luke knows then, with certainty, that his family won’t ever judge him or condemn him for what he _is_. Stupid, again, to think otherwise.

“Yeah.” Luke confesses quietly. It had been something he had thought a lot, _a lot,_ about and talked about just as much with Michael. His boyfriend knew for sure that he was bisexual, but Luke couldn’t say the same. He had been with Aleisha, his only real girlfriend, and had been attracted to other girls before but nothing like this, with Michael. And lately, it was like girls completely fell off his radar. Once he had opened himself to being with boys (or at least one boy) it didn’t seem quite right to go back. And he didn’t want to. “I think I am.”

“Okay.” His father answers with a smile. “We’re proud of you, Luke. You should know that.”

Luke smiles back tentatively, relieved, but it’s quickly broken when Jack pipes up, “I’m glad we got that covered, but I wanna hear about _Michael_ ” to which Ben nods eagerly in agreement.

“What?” Luke splutters. “What do you mean?”

Ben quirks a brow at him, smirking. “How long you guys been together?”

“Oh,” Luke relaxes. “About two months.”

Ben whistles, but they aren’t done with him yet. Jack gives him a look Luke is unfortunately familiar with and asks, “So how far have you guys gone?”

“Jack!” Both his parents scold while Ben cackles and Luke feels all the blood in his body gust into his face. He should have known that was coming.

“Okay, okay.” Jack laughs, waving them off. He looks at Luke again, but his gaze is a bit less alarming. “Are you, like, boyfriends?”

Luke sighs. “Yes.”

Ben takes his turn. “Do you love him?”

“I…” Luke’s stomach dips. He and Michael hadn’t said those words to each other yet, but it didn’t matter. “Yeah,” he says, knowing it’s the truth. “I love him.”

His brothers’ eyes widen in unison, almost comically. “Wow.”

“Alright, enough questions.” Liz orders, standing up from the couch. She comes over to kiss Luke on the cheek. “We’re happy for you, baby. You know Michael is more than welcome over for dinner sometime.”

“Yeah,” Jack adds, smirking. “Ben and I would _love_ to have a chat with him.”

Luke groans miserably. He can imagine what that conversation will be about. But underneath his embarrassment, his happiness from earlier had returned. It would be worth his brothers’ harassment, to be with Michael openly in front of his family. Michael was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> *Title is from "Read All About It" - Emeli Sande
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! <3   
> Mychemicalcliffordd.tumblr.com


End file.
